Push the Envelope
by i-is-kitty
Summary: What happens when you and your boyfriend ditch your families, an important world meeting and flee off to Las Vagas in search of having a good time? Iceland & Hong kong are about to find out.  I suck at descriptions, sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, first chapter finally finished! Hope to get the next one up soon, seeing as I have all this time on my hands. Anyway, I hope you enjoy some HongIce. The story might also feature some Spamono and other pairings later on :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Hetalia. **

* * *

><p>"Hong Kong! Come down here, your cousins are here for lunch aru!" China called from downstairs, his voice ringing through the whole house. He could hear sound of the front door closing and footsteps trailing through his house. Even though Hong kong wasn't living with China anymore, he still let himself into Hong kong's house without giving it a second thought. It was proving to become one hell of a neusence.<p>

Hong Kong was upstairs laying on his bed with his boyfriend, Iceland. They had been dateing for a while now, ever since a certain Halloween party that America hosted a while back. In the end, the party had turned out to be a really good night.

Let's not go into that right now, shall we?

So the two of them were laying there, kissing, without a care in the world. After a few short minutes passed, Iceland pulled away, shifting himself so that he was sitting on top of Hong Kong, straddiling him and staring at him with his icey (haha, get it?) gaze. "You should go down and greet your cousins. You don't want to be rude do you?" Even as Iceland said this, he made no movement to let Hong Kong get up.

"Yeah... I guess I should..." Hong kong said, smirking as he pulled Iceland closer so that their lips met once more. He tangled his hand in Iceland soft, silvery hair, pulling into a deeper kiss. Much to Hong kong's delight, Iceland responded with a soft moan.

"HONG KONG ARU! Don't make me come up there! If I do and your door is closed, you will never see a panda again in your life!" China hollered from the base of the stairs. It wasn't as if China didn't like Hong kong dating Iceland, it's just that he had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that his 'little brother' was an adult. Unsurprisingly, Iceland had the exact same problem with his borther, Norway.

With a sigh, Iceland pulled away. He knew that things got serious at the mention of pandas. This was a regular occurance for the young couple. Whenever they got a moment away from their bosses and jobs and got a chance spend time together, they were usually interrupted by their families. Iceland couldn't count all the times Denmark had interrupted their blissfull moments of peace and quiet, or the times when South Korea had come out af no where and requested they played video games together. The video games, however, weren't that bad. Iceland was getting better and better at Mario Kart...

"I better go down there, or that crazy old man will, like, chuck a fit." Hong kong said, loud enough for China to hear. He got off the bed and re-arranged his clothing before heading out the bedroom door. Hong kong held out his hand towards Iceland, who took it and laced his gloved fingers with his. Iceland chuckled and followed his boyfriend downstairs to where China was imaptiently waiting with his hands on his slender hips and his right foot tapping on the ground. He was standing with Taiwan and Macau.

"I am not an old man, aru." China said as his way of greeting the two of them, shooting scowls between them.

"Of course not." Said Hong kong with a roll of his large brown eyes.

Suddenly, South Korea came from around the corner and glomped Hong kong. "DAAA-ZEEE! If it isn't my favourite cousin! How are ya Hongie?" He said, hugging Hong kong a little too tightly. Iceland noticed this and tried to tell him to get off to no avail.

"HEY! Stop it before you kill the poor guy you idiot!" Taiwan said, pulling Korea off Hong kong by his curl.

"Oooww..." Korea whined, rubbing his head where Taiwan had pulled. "Heh, sorry about that da-ze. Anyway, hey Ice!" He said, turning to face Iceland who was helping his boyfriend to catch his breath and affecitianatly ruffled his hair.

Iceland could tolerate South Korea to some extent, usually out of politness. He reminded Iceland way to much of Denmark. Iceland made a mental note that the two should never meet. The end result would be catastrophic to say the least...

"Anyway, it's good to see you Iceland." Taiwan said, smiling politley at the nordic island. "Have you met Macau before?" She gestured to the quiet man standing besides China, watching with an amused expression. He was around the same height as Hong kong, if not taller. He wore glasses and had short dark hair, neatly parted to one side.

"Iceland, this is Macau. Macau, this is Iceland." Hong kong, finally regaining the ability to breathe, quickley introduced them to each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Iceland, I've heard so much about you." Macau said, bowing slightly and out streaching his hand for Iceland to shake.

"Likewise." Iceland took his hand and shook it firmly and smiled. He didn't mind Macau, he seemed much more mature and good mannered than Hong kong's other family members...

"Are you staying for lunch?" Hong kong asked, snaking his arm around Iceland's waist, who was blushing a scarlet red in the process. Hong kong made sure that he never left South Korea alone with Iceland. Or with anyone else for that matter. Everyone was well aware of Korea's 'groping' habbit.

"I would love to but Norway wants me home for lunch... for once." Iceland turned to give Hong kong a quick peck on the cheek before turning to leave. Hong kong put his arms around Iceland's waist, pulling him into a tight embrace. He brang one finger under Icelands chin, tiliting his head upwards. Hong kong bent down and cool lips met feverish ones.

"I'll see you next week at the meeting in America, yeah?" Hong kong said, pulling away from Iceland, who once again was blushing. Hong kong loved it when Iceland blushed, he found it absolutly adorable. He also loved the fact that he was the only one who made Iceland blush like that.

"O-of course." Iceland said. He said his goodbyes to the other nations and left.

"Taiwan, Macau, can you please help me with lunch, aru?" China called from the kitchen, poking he head around the corner. His face was completly covered in flour, aswell as his red clothes. Taiwan and Macau nodded and joined China in the kitchen.

"Can I help too da-ze?" South Korea asked with a hopefull expression.

"No aru."

"Whhhhhhhy?"

"Weren't you going to talk to Hong kong about somthing aru?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forget da-ze."

China rolled his eyes and popped back into the kitchen and continued to prepare the food.

"Almost forgot what?" Hong kong asked curiosly. He mentally prepared himself for whatever crazy-ness that his maniac cousin was going to do. South Korea turned around and faced Hong kong with a wide, almost creepy smile.

"Well, I believe it's time that we had a talk." Korea was mysteriosly serious for once, which was really weird and honestly, it freaked Hong kong out.

Expecting the worse and/or groping, Hong kong hesitantly replied. "Talk about what?" He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's come to my attention that you're dateing Iceland and-"

"We've been together for like, two years. Why are you doing this now?"

"-It's time I gave you a few tips and advice da-ze!" Korea finished, beaming at Hong kong.

"Advice... from you. Yeah, right. This won't backfire at _all_." Hong kong said, his voice dripping with sarcasam. '_What did I do to deserve this?_' he sighed to himself. There was no way to get out of this conversation now. '_Maybe he'll say somthing usefull...'_

Korea motioned for Hong kong to sit down on the four seater sofa that was placed in the middle of the room.

"Would you like a glass of water?" Korea suddenly had a glass of water in his hand and was offering it to Hong kong.

"Uh, yeah, sure... thanks... even though it is my house..." Where the hell had that glass of water even come from? Hong kong wasn't really sure what was going on.

Now seated, Korea turned to Hong kong who was tenitivly sipping on his drink. Korea was thoughtful for a moment, thinking of what he could say.

"So... who tops?" Korea said finally, with a dangerously serious expression. Hong kong choked on his drink before spitting it out.

"... What!" Hong kong asked, wiping his mouth.

"You do use protection, don't you?" Korea went on, ignoring Hong kong's glares. Hong kong was just about ready to die from embarresment from Korea's rather personal questions.

"That is so none of your business! I'm leaving this conversation." Hong kong got up to leave but before he could, Korea grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and yanked him down back into his seat.

"Where do you think your going? I'm not done da-ze!" He whined, looking pleadingly up at Hong kong.

"Fine. I'll stay, as long as you'll stop being an idiot." Hong kong sat down in a huff and crossed his slender arms over his chest.

"Good, da-ze. Now... what was I saying?" The South Korean tilted his head to the side in thought.

"You were going to give me advice or somthing like that." Hong kong didn't sound very confident or convinced at the thought of his wild cousin giving him any sort of dating advice.

"Right! So, when was the last time you did somthing spontaneous?"

The question caught Hong kong off guard. Not only was he surprised at the notion of Korea using such a large word, Hong kong could not remember that last time he ever did somthing spontaneous. Sure, he was an avid user of fire-cracker and other pyrotecnic devices but that was normal for him.

"Spontaneous?" Hong kong asked, confused.

"Yeah! Y'know, doing something that you want to on a whim, without giving a thought about the consequences." Korea said, like it was the most common thing in the world. Well, for him it was.

Once again Hong kong was taken aback. "Well.. actually-"

"Lunch is ready, aru!" Hong kong was cut off by China who appeared at the doorway with Taiwan and Macau, with plates of food in hand.

"Sweet, let's eat!" South Korea jumped up from the couch, easily distracted by the food. Hong kong stood up slowly and followed him to the table. Korea's words echoed through his head. _Spontaneous... What if I was more spontaneous? _Hong kong quickly shook the thought from his head, the thought of doing domthing without any concern for concequences was utterly ridiclous. But then again...

_What if?_

__**To be continued~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey~. I forgot to mention in the A/N in the first chapter, I don't have microsoft word, so please don't gauge your eyes out at my horrible spelling/gramatical errors. You should be gratefull for spellcheck! Anyway, I think this chapter is a little longer than the first, but the next chapter is most likley going to be shorter. Hopefully I'll get it posted before school starts again *shudders***

**Disclaimer: I do not own ze awesomeness zat iz Hetalia. (or pokemon for that matter) But my OC, who is briefly mentioned, but will appear again, belongs to me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was the first world meeting of the year and it was being hosted by none other than America. The loud nation would make the meeting stand out, using the oppertunity to promote his countries capital. This time, however, the meeting was not going to be held in Washington D.C.. Instead it was in Los Angeles, California, one of his most famous cities. Home of Hollywood, Disneyland and the rich &amp; famous. The bustiling beach side city was only a four hour trip by car from the infamous desert paradise known as Los Vegas...You know what they say, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas... <em>except herpes, that shit comes back with you<em>.

Hangover reference, anyone?

Iceland sat in the terminal of the Norweigan airport accompanied by Norway and Denmark, waiting to board their flight to L.A. They had decided to travel together to save money and it was more conveinent, and were meeting Finland and Sweden there. Of course, Denmark used it as an excuse to spend time with Norway.

"Hey Ice, where's that little bird thing that follows you?" Denmark asked, looking over Iceland, searching for his bird companion.

"You meen Mr Puffin?" Iceland said, "He's back at home looking after the house. I couldn't take him with me." To anyone else, the thought of a bird taking care of a house was utterly rediculous, but to Iceland, it was as normal as water in ice.

"Is that seriously his name? Come on, ya could've come up with somthing a bit more... unique!" Denmark said, laughing.

"Leave the bird alone, idiot." Norway barley glanced up from his magazine. His words had no real bite to it, for he was just grateful that for once Denmark wasn't annoying him, even if he did enjoy it a little bit when he did. But he would never admit that out loud. Not even for all the butter in the world. That's right, I went there.

"What's wrong with the name? It suits him. " Iceland said defensivley.

"Well, it's just not that creative, ya know?"

"Oh really? Why don't you come up with a better name then, idiot."

"How about..." Denmark looked around, searching for inspiration. A plane that was visible outside the big glass windows of the airport catched his attention. "Qantas! That's pretty damn creative if ya ask me."

This time, Norway looked up from his magazine. Both him and Iceland, being the brothers that they were, facepalmed at the exact same time. "That's the name of an airline. I am not naming my puffin after an airline." Iceland said, glaring at Denmark.

"Fine, don't give your bird an awesome name." Denmark said, pretending to be all dramatic about it.

Soon after, Sweden and Finland joined them and they all boarded the plane to L.A., and of course Denmark shot-gunned window seat. Who wouldn't? The flight to America was long and extremerly boring for Iceland. Denmark and Norway were pre-occupied with each other, as were Sweden and Finland. Once again, Iceland felt left out of his Nordic family, not to mention he missed Hong kong terribly. He soon managed to drift to sleep, thoughts of his boyfriend on his mind.

Hong kong sat in the meeting room in his usual spot beside his fellow Asian countries. He was playing Fruit Ninja on his iPhone. Well more accuratly he was kicking ass at it, even if he kept stealing glances at the door, waiting for a certain Nordic to arrive.

South Korea noticed that Hong kong kept glancing at the door and curiously leaned over. "You know he's coming, right?"

"Of course I know he's coming, it's just.." Hong kong smiled mischieveously, "I like, have a plan."

"What? What is it? Tell me da-ze!" Korea begged.

"Nope, it's like, a secret. You'll eventually find out... Maybe." Hong kong loved to tease Korea by not telling him stuff like that.

"Tell me nooooow!"

Hong kong simply smiled and shook his head.

"You're no fun." Korea crossed his arms in a huff, turning to annoy Taiwan. "Taiwan, Hong kong's not telling me stuff!"

"Uh, maybe 'cause it's none of your business?" She said, rolling her eyes at Korea.

"But, but.."

"Be quiet aru! The meeting is starting soon." China turned from his seat to the three nations, snapping at them. Hong kong went back to watching the door and Korea continued to keep annoying Taiwan. They just ended up playing Mahjong on Taiwan's phone. South Korea stated that he invented the game, earning himself a punch in the arm from Taiwan.

When Hong kong glanced up at the door, it finally opended. Huh, what good timing. Denmark burst through the door, annoncing that he was there so everyone could stop worrying. Norway followed, rolling his eyes and following the Dane with his usual blank expression. Then Sweden entered with Finland, with his cold expression that contrasted with Finland's bubbly and sweet face. However, they made a cute couple nethertheless.

Last but not least, Iceland finally walked through the door. Hong kong couldn't help but grin when he saw Iceland with his classic moody stare. Once he entered the room, Icelands eye's immeadiatly found Hong kongs. For a second they locked gazes, the world around them slowing down to a stop. Iceland's eyes sparkled and a soft blush graced his pale cheeks. It was a blush only Hong kong could see, a blush that was ment for him and no one else.

Hong kong stood and made his way over to his boyfriend, who looked adorable in his formal attire of a brown jacket with a bow tie looped around his neck instead of a tie. Hong kong almost had to hold himself back from full on glomping the shorter nation, but settled for a warm embrace instead.

Iceland looped his arms around Hong kongs neck, bringing him in for a soft kiss on the lips. "I missed you..." Iceland mumbled againgst his partners warm lips.

"I missed you too." Hong kong said back, wrapping his arms around Icelands waist and ignoring the wolf wistles coming from the other nations. Said nations being mainly Denmark and South Korea, which reminded Hong Kong about the promise he made to himself to never let the two wild nations collaborate, for the sake of everyone in the room, or in the planet for that matter. Who am I kidding, the whole universe would implode with the dangerous plans the two of them could conjure up.

They walked over to their assigned seats which were side-by-side, after pulling some strings. In other words, bribing Germany with high quality Danish beer, courtesy of Denmark... (what he doesn't know doesn't hurt him. Let's just leave it at that.)

The meeting started how it usually started. Each country had somewhat of a 'roll' to play during the meeting. First of all, there was Germany who was trying to get everyone to shut up and settle down, espicially his older brother Prussia, who was stuck between hitting on Canada, insulting Austria (plus threats from Hungary and her frying-pan of doom) or chalenging Denmark to a drinking contest.

Sitting next to Germany was a very worried and hungry Italy who was trying to get Germany's attention and a nice plate of pasta to go along with it. His older brother, Romano, was insulting Spain (in the nicest way possible for him, so, not very nice at all) and half-worrying about where his sister had gotten to. I say half-worring because he was partly (read: mostly) distracted by Spain and his 'cheerfulness charm'.

Next was Japan, who was feeling father uncomfortable. He had been enjoying his conversation with Greece about cats, he was about to show him the 'Nyan Cat' video before Turkey showed up and started bickering with Greece. Egypt and Cyprus watched the two nations fight, shaking their heads in dismay.

America was standing at the head of the table, trying to catch everyones attention by speaking loudly. The only one who was listening was England, only because he was trying to ignore France. Well, that's what England kept telling himself. It's not like he actually was quite fond of America's voice, oh no, not at all. That's crazy talk.

Australia and New Zealand were chilling in the back, that's right, chilling, playing a game of poker with Hutt River and Monaco, with Monaco winning. Canada was part of the game but he dissapeared... and so had Prussia for that matter... hm, strange.

"Where'd Canada go? I swear he was here a minute ago." New Zealand asked, looking around.

"Dunno. Probably went somewhere with his mate Prussia. Your go, Monaco." Australia said, turning to Monaco.

"THAT'S RIGHT BITCHES, I WIN AGAIN!"

"Aw shucks." Hutt River said, placing his cards down in defeat.

Close by was Russia, who was trying to strike up a conversation with China. Standing behind him was a scared looking Latvia, an angry and hostile Belarus, Lithuania; who was being told by Poland about 'how to like, wear your hair', Estonia and Ukraine, who was not supposed to be hanging around her little brother anymore by request of her Boss, but she didn't really have anyone else. Poor girl. Don't worry though, she ended up befriending Liechtenstein and Switzerland. (Now THATS a crack pairing!)

Then there was Thailand, who was trying to teach Vietnam how to smile. He succeeded in doing so by pecking her on the cheek. N'aaw. Macau and Fujian were silently laughing at China, who appeared very flustered when talking to Russia. South Korea and Taiwan gave up on their game of Mahjong, after Taiwan kicked Korea's ass several times at the game. They ended up playing Ocarina of Time on Korea's new 3DS.

Lucky bastards.

Next was the Nordics. Denmark was trying to edge his way closer to Norway and place his arm around him, but Norway kept dodgeing it. Just when Denmark was about to give up, Norway edged himself slightly closer and let him, much to Denmark's delight. Beside them, Sweden and Finland were surprised to see that Sealand and Ladonia had somehow made their way to the meeting. Rumour has it that they flew there on some of Ladonia's leval 16 Pidgeys, but seriously, who would train a Pidgey to leval 16? Apparently Ladonia. (No offence, but Pidgey is like the 'Bidoof' of bird pokemon. Just saying. Still great though.)

While all this madness was going on, Iceland and Hong kong were sitting right in the middle of it, being invisible to the world. This gave Hong kong a thought, a crazy one at that. It was stupid, spontaneous and exactly what they needed.

"Hey, Ice?" Hong kong said, just loud enough to only be heard by Iceland, grabbing his hand.

"Hm?"

"Do you think anyone would like, notice us if we left?" Hong kong said. Iceland could see the michievious look on Hong kongs face, a look that anyone else would mistake for a blank expression.

"Leave the meeting?"

"Yeah if we, like, ditched it."

Iceland thought about it for a second. What if they just got up and left? Would anyone notice? Would anyone care? He looked beside him, at Norway, who was talking to Denmark, then at China, who's attention was directed elsewhere. Iceland came to a decision. After all, as long as he was with Hong kong, he didn't really care. "Alright, let's go. This meeting sucks anyway."

Hong kong gently squeezed Iceland's gloved hand and stared into his violet eyes. "Like, Seriously?"

Iceland squeezed back and smiled. "Seriously."

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Who am I kidding, Pidgey is badass.<strong>

**You think I forgot about Romania & Bulgaria? Don't worry, they'll be in there... mwahaha  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo, third chapter. It's funny, for a shorter chapter it took longer than expected. Thank you to all those who added this to their story alerts, I love you all :3 Also, don't be afraid to leave a review! Anyway, enjoy this chapter and remember, I suck at spelling. Another reason why I don't want to go back to school. Ugh, year 10.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Hetalia. But I do own my OC, Sardinia**

**(send her a letter .)**

* * *

><p>What happens when you and your boyfriend ditch your families, an important world meeting and flee off to Las Vagas in search of having a good time? Only time will tell.<p>

Everything had gone exactly to plan, for a change. Iceland and Hong kong had managed to escape the wild gathering of mostly drunk nations, also known as 'an excuse to get laid'. Oops, I meen World Meeting.

"I still can't believe we're actually doing this!" Iceland exclaimed as he was being pulled along by Hong kong towards the exit of the building which held the meeting. Seriously, even the 'Big Chinese Meeting' that China held every now and then was more calmer than this World Meeting, and that's really saying somthing.

"We are and we won't regret it, I promise."

The two of them stepped outside into the cool winter air of Calirfornia, still hand-in-hand. "Where to now?" Iceland asked, turning to face Hong kong. He was excited for their little adventure and had butterflys in his tummy, just like the first time he ever met Hong kong.

Hong kong leant down and rested his forehead against Icelands, looking into his eyes which were like pools of melted lavender. "Do you trust me?" He asked, grabbing both of Icelands hands and intertwining their fingers.

"Of course."

"Good, 'cause I like, have a plan." Hong kong said, his expression morphing into a bright smile. Smiles were rare for Hong kong, up untill he met Iceland he never felt the desire to, but of course, that changed. Iceland was the only one who saw Hong kong's true emotions behind the calm poker face he always wore. Iceland was the only one who had listend to Hong kong when no one else would.

"A plan?" Iceland raised an eyebrow. Most of Hong kong's plans included fire crackers that somehow always managed to end up being hurdled towards a certain Englishman.

Hong kong turned to get a better look of the street that they were currently in. He looked up and down the street before finding what he was looking for, a rental car place that was located a few meters up the road.

"Yep. First we like, get a car..." Hong kong nodded towards the rental place.

"And then...?"

"... We drive to Las Vagas."

Iceland gaped for a moment, thinking over what Hong kong had just said. They were in a city, no, a country, that they weren't familiar with, that alone made Iceland slightly nervous. However, it was different when he was with Hong kong, he no longer felt nervous, he felt safe and secure. That's why the normally impassive nation was compelled to go along with the plan. It would be like a little vacation, Iceland thought, or somthing similar. He found himself somewhat eager to go, you could even say that the thought of him and his boyfriend ditching a boring meeting and crazy families was exciting to him.

"Let's go!"

_Meanwhile, at the World Meeting... _

Do you whisper italics in your head? _Because I do..._

...

It had been approxiamatly 12 minutes into the meeting, and Germany had already lost it and yelled at everyone. It was a new record for him. Everyone had managed to calm down. Even England and France had stopped trying to strangle eachother to death, with the help of America and Canada to pull them apart, and India filming the whole thing because it was down right hilarious.

With everyone finally seated, it was time for a roll call. It does sound childish, but it was necessary to know which countries attend, for future reference and/or blackmail. Germany started to call out the names which were in alphabetical order.

"Greece?"

"Hhm?" The sleepy nation looked up to where his name had been called. "Oh, yeah, I'm here."

"Hong kong?"

No answer.

"Hay look, he's gone!" Korea turned to where Hong kong was previously seated and pointed to the empty chair.

"Ice is gone too!" Denmark said.

"Hmm, they probably went somewhere together..." Norway said, looking around the room to see if he could spot his missing brother.

"Aaiya! Hong kong! He's missing aru!" China said worridly, becoming frantic.

"I think we've already established that." Norway said, rolling his eyes. "Now, I wonder where they went off to..."

"Don't worry 'bout it. He's a smart kid, Nor. Takes after you. I don't think he would do anything stupid." Denmark said.

"I know he won't, but as for the other..."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEEN ARU!"

By the time Iceland and Hong kong arrived in Vegas it was already around 4 p.m. and the city was starting to come to life. They left the car parked outside the hotel they decided to stay in, the Excalibar, and opted for walking around the city instead.

They were headed down one of the main streets that was filled with shops and restaurants, when Iceland stopped dead in his tracks, gazing up at the store that he stopped infront of, his face lighting up like a child on Christmas.

"What's wrong?" Hong kong asked, curiously looking at the Nordic.

"That shop! We have to go in there!" Iceland said pulling Hong kong into the four-story m&m shop. The inside of the shop was full of life, little kids squealing in delight, pulling their parents by the hand. The walls were decorated with colours and shelves full of wonderfull and tacky suveniers as far as the eye can see. Did I mention it was four storys? It was heaven. Well, it was for Iceland, who had a soft spot for sweets.

Hong kong let himself be dragged around by his boyfriend. The look on Iceland's face was, in Hong kong's opinion, amusing and adorable. He smiled to himself as he was led into the next room. The room was small compared to the others, but probably had the most stuff in there.

When they enetered the room in the corner both of them let out a small gasp. It was full of m&m's. Hundreds, no, thousands of them, in every colour imaginable. Even purple. Purple! Before they knew it they were grabbing small bags filled with their favorite colours, red for Hong kong and blue for Iceland.

By the time they payed for their sweets and left the store it was already dark out. They continued to walk down the popular street, arms linked, nomming on their chocolate. The light radiating off the neon street signs created an angelic glow, highlighting everything in the street, right down to the small building that was a few meters ahead from them. They continued walking, talking about nothing in particular, just enjoying each others company, unconsciencely heading towards the funny shaped building.

It was perfect, Hong kong thought, the way they were right now. Sure, China would be really pissed off when he got back but it was totally worth it to spend time with Iceland. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else, with anyone else.

They stopped walking when they realised that they were standing out the front of the building that now appeared to be a small chapel. There was a large sign out the front in the shape of an arrow that pointed towards the chapel, decorated in small love hearts. In brightly coloured letters the sign read 'Capèdha***** Millis'.

"Is this like, a marrige place or somthing?" Hong kong asked, looking at the sign that was in a foreign language.

"I don't know... It looks like Spanish to me..." Iceland said, studying the sign.

_Meanwhile, inside the Chapel..._

A cold chill ran up Sardinia's spine, the type you get when you think someone is watching you or talking about you. Or both.

"What's wrong?" Romania asked, noticing the look of distress on his co-worker.

"I... I think someone, somewhere, just implied that I was... _Spanish..._" She said, with a horrified expression.

The little and possibly Spanish chapel perched on the side of the road really was a lovely place. The house was painted white, like the Greek villas that lined the Mediterranean Sea, and looked almost perfect under the moonlight and glow from the neon signs.

Hong kong was admiring the place when an idea popped into his head.

A crazy idea.

A completley and utterly insane idea.

A perfect idea.

After all, it was beautiful night and they were looking for somthing dumb to do...

"Hey Ice?"

Iceland turned to face Hong kong and was about to respond when he was suddenly pulled into a feirce kiss. Their lips melted together and iceland wrapped his arms around Hong kongs neck, pulling him even closer, Hong kong responded by wrapping his arms around Iceland's waist.

Iceland pulled back and looked up into Hong kong's deep brown eyes, "Y-yeah?" He stammered out, catching his breath.

Hong kong smirked for a moment before turning serious. "Let's get married. Right here, right now."

_"What?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Btw, I am horrible at writing romantic scenes. Please bear with me here :|<br>**

*** _Capèdha _means 'chapel' in Sardinian.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, school seemed to creep up on me :| Thank you for all the story alerts and reveiws! I wanted to hurry up and get this chapter up because towards the end of writing this I had a bit of a mental block (I blame school, filling my head with stupid linear equations). Hope you guys enjoy!**

**I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape of form.**

* * *

><p>Had he heard correctly? Did Hong kong just ask him to marry him? A million conflicting thoughts swirled through Iceland's head. Of course he wanted to say yes. Of course he wanted to. He had been dreaming of this day for a long time but never imagined it like this. What about their families? Shouldn't they ought to know? Wouldn't they need rings? Suits? Music? Marriges were common among nations, even though they were considered more of a 'union', so it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Except, they usually didn't happen in a chapel in Las Vegas.<p>

Hong kong could almost see the gears turning in Iceland's head, not even trying to hide the shocked look that graced his features. He stood silent for a moment, waiting for Iceland to reply. Or breathe.

Hong kong started to get a little worried. What if it was to sudden? What if he wasn't ready? _What if he like dumps me right here for asking something so stupid? _ _What if he doesn't want to do this? Crap... what have I done. He's gonna hate me, isn't he? Crap, crap, crap. _He silently argued with himself.

"O-or, we could like, go somewhere or somth-"

"Yes." Iceland said suddenly, cutting Hong kong off.

Hong kong's eyes grew wide with surprise and blinked a couple of times. "Huh?"

"Yes. Let's do it." Iceland said again, sounding more determined than ever.

Hong kong was overwhelmed with surprise and happiness, of course. He smiled down at Iceland and leaned in to connect their lips again. It almost felt to good to be true, like some kind of dream but instead it was real. They were really standing outside a chapel in Las Vegas about to get married, their family and friends not knowing what they were about to do, and they didn't have a care in the world.

Capèdha Millis wasn't an ordinary chapel. For starters, it was owned by an ex-country-now-state, Sardinia. She didn't have a specific reason why she decided to open a wedding place in America when she lived on the other side of the world. I guess you could say that she was bored out of her mind and didn't want to be subjected to listening to her brother Romano going on about Spain _all. The. Freakin'. Time. _That being said, neither Romano or Antonio, or even Feliciano for that matter, had any idea that she infact did run a little business. It's not like they ever asked or anything.

Anyway, thats not important. What's important is that it looked like she was about to get some costomers.

Hong kong and Iceland made their way up the little path that led to the enterence, up to the big brass double-doors. "Are we supposed to like, knock or somthing?" Hong kong said, looking over the door. There was no sign indicating on how to enter.

"I guess so." Iceland said with a shrug. He reached his fist up the door and delicatly knocked a couple of times.

The door flew open, the two nations taking a startled step back. In the doorway stood Sardinia, grinning widely at the two of them. "Ciao, welcome to- oh, I didn't expect to see you two here..."

Both Hong kong and Iceland were as surprised as she was to see the other standing there. Sardinia had never had her own kind come in before and said countries never expected her to be the owner. Was she even certified?

"Didn't expect you either..." Hong kong said, shrugging.

"Touche. So how can I help you guys then?"

"Well, we've decided to get married right now but..." Iceland started to say.

"We don't have rings or stuff like that. And our families have like no idea." Hong kong finished.

Sardinia was quiet for a moment, deep in thought. "Hmm... we can work somthing out" she moved to the side, letting the nations inside.

They walked inside and were greeted by a nicely decorated interior. Huge glass windows framed the walls, all the way down to the other side, where a arch decorated with red flowers was perched. Six pews lined the carpeted aisle on each side, leading to the arch. Off to the left was a doorway with the sign "Employees Only" hanging off it.

"Come through here, you guys can get the stuff you need." Sardinia said, opening the door with a swipe of a card, leading the way in.

The room was set up like some kind of shop. There was a glass counter that held all kinds of rings and jewellery. Dozens of racks that held suits and dresses in all different kinds of shapes, sizes and colours lined the walls. In the corner were two changing rooms.

Upon entering the room, Iceland shot an excited glance at Hong kong, who was admiring the dozens of suits that were hanging off one of the racks. _I wonder what he would look like in a suit... _Iceland blushed a little at the thought.

The door behind them opened and the three of them turned around to see Romania and Bulgaria standing at the doorway holding bags filled with white fabric. "Where do you want this stuff to go?" Romania asked before noticeing Hong kong and Iceland in the room. "Oh, hey guys." He said with a little wave, Bulgaria did the same.

"Set them down over there." Sardinia said, pointing to behind the counter. "You know Hong kong and Iceland, right? Well, they're getting married so can you two please go and get everything set up?"

"Congrats!" Bulgaria said as he and Romania placed their boxes on the counter and left to go tidy up.

First of all, they needed rings. You can't have a wedding without rings. They settled for somthing simple, as there wasn't much choices to choose from. A gold band with a square cut ruby and their names engraved on the inside was all they needed. It wasn't too flashy nor too dull, it was just right.

Next was the suits. One of the perks of being related to Italians was the designer names that came from the country. "Now..." Sardinia said, looking between Hong kong and Iceland, "Who's going to wear the dress?"

"Dress?" They both choked out at the same time. One of them had to wear a dress?

"Relax, I was just kidding. Of course you don't have to wear a dress. Unless you want to."

Both of them let an audible sigh of relief.

Everything was finally sorted. Rings, check. Suits, check. Everything else, check. Neither of them had written vows. As un-orginized and messy as the situation was, it was utterly perfect. Now, all that was left to do was actually get married. Sounds pretty simple, right?

If it wasn't for a phone call to two certain families, it probably would've been simple.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued~<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Long time no sexy! Sorry for the wait, school completely over took most of my spare time, add in some writers block and to top it off my laptop decided to conveniently almost snap in half. It wasn't my fault I swear! Anyway, here is chapter five for you guys. Hope it was worth the wait! Also, many many thanks to all those who added this to favourites & story alert and also for leaving reviews! 3 Grazie!**

**Considering that I am not the awesome Hidekaz Himaruya, I can deduce that I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape or form. However, I do own my OC Sardinia (aka the sassy gay friend...)**

* * *

><p>Weddings. When you hear the word a lot of things come to mind. Stress. Extravagant venues decked out with glisteing white fabric and soft rose petals. And cake. All those things aside, what really matters is those two people choosing to spend the rest of their lives together.<p>

Iceland glanced nervously at Hong kong, who shared a smiliar knowing expression with him. This was it. They were standing at the very front of the narrow aisle, underneath a small archway decorated in flowers. Instead of delicate butterflies fluttering in his stomach, Iceland thought of it more like a thousand moths having a rave party. When he looked at Hong kong, who was undoubtedly going through the same thing, the partying moths almost completley dissapeared.

"You nervous?" Hong kong asked, taking his lovers hand and squeezing gently.

"Not so much anymore... What about you?" He said, squeezing back and trying to read Hong kong's face. If Hong kong was nervous, he sure was hiding it well. His lips were turned up at the corners slightly and his cheekes were tinted a subtle red. His trademark dark bangs were sweeped to one side, hanging ever his deep set eyes. Iceland couldn't help but smile a little at his composture.

Hong kong shrugged. "Just think, before we know it we will be back at the hotel, on our 'Honeymoon'."

Iceland smiled at the thought of that, his nerves settling down. It wouldn't be much of a 'traditional' honeymoon but then again, nothing about their wedding was very traditional at all.

Sardinia then appeared, with sheets of papers in her hands and a smile on her face. "You guys ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." Hong kong said, answereing for both of them.

"That's a relief. Anyway, these are the marrige regestration forms," She put the two pieces of paper down on the lttle decorated table that was off to the left and handed them a pen each. "Sign your human names and then we can start."

Iceland took the pen first and reached down to sign his name. Emil Steilsson. He was one step closer. Next was Hong kong. Leon Kirkland-Wang. After his neat script inked the paper, Hong Kong took the piece of paper and handed it to Sardinia, feeling satisfied. It really was happening, wasn't it?

"Okay~ guess there's only one thing left to do, ei?" Sardinia said, taking the document from Hong kong and tucking it away in a folder that held all the records of every couple she wed. The folder was surprisingly void of papers. She went back to her spot infront of a small podium that stood underneath the decorated archway. Hong Kong and Iceland took their positions. Iceland glanced over at Hong Kong, suddenly remembering somthing important. "You have the rings, right?" He whispered

"Umm..." Hong Kong fished around in his pocket for a moment before breathing a sigh of relief when he produced the two pieces of jewellary.

"Oh good, keep those out. I assume you're going to need those." Sardinia said with a tint of sarcasm in her voice. "Okay, let's get started, shall we?"

Both nations nodded and waited for her to proceed, feeling a little nervous and determined at the same time.

"To save time, I'll cut it short. Okay let's see..." She looked through some pieces of paper that seemed to be some kind of script. "Dearly beloved we gathered here... blah blah blah... somthing holy matramony... More random crap... Ah! Here it is. You may kiss the bride!"

"..."

"Oh, uh, I meen... you may kiss the ... other, you know, person. Yeah."

Hong kong looked skeptically over at Sardinia, wondering how 'certified' she really was before taking the ring and placing it on the appropriate finger on Iceland's hand, who did the same for Hong kong. He leaned down and cupped Icelands face, bringing is lips down softley upon Icelands in a sweet kiss. After a short moment they pulled away, not wanting to over-do it. Besides, there will be plenting of time for that kind of thing later. Hong Kong smiled at Iceland, feeling jubilent. Iceland smiled back, of course, and then turned to Sardinia, who suddenly seemed very interested in her fingernails.

"So... that's it?" Iceland asked.

"Hey, what did you expect? It is Vegas, you know." She said, shrugging her shoulders. Iceland thought for a moment. She was right, it _was _juat a random little chapel in the heart of Las Vegas.

"Oh!" Sardinia said suddenly, pulling Iceland out of his thoughts. "I almost forgot! There are some, uh, aquaintances of yours coming here soon... You see, I thought, it's a wedding and there's always an after party! So I invited some certain people as a surprise!" She looked at them, expecting a response that was as excited as she was but instead got two glares in return.

"You meen to say that you told our, like, families?" Hong kong exclaimed. "The whole reason we came here was to like, get away from them!" He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Oh god... this is not going to end well."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know! Surley it can't be that bad... At my place, weddings are a time for families to come together and eat alot of sweets and get drunk as hell." Sardinia said, feeling a little guilty.

"Clearly you have not met our families." Hong kong groaned.

"You think mine is any better? My fràde's are idiots most of the time, and Spain isn't any better! Plus I gotta hear Tunisia rant on about her problems, but I can put up with that." She said defensivley.

Hong kong was about to reply when he was cut short by the sound of laughter. Uncontrollable laughter that echoed through the whole room. It was Iceland. He was hunched over a little, gripping at his sides, the sound of his sweet and rare laughter bubbling out from his mouth.

Hong Kong looked at him confused, then at Sardinia, who looked just as confused, then back at Iceland. "Are.. you feeling okay, babe?" He said, resting a hand on his back.

It took a while for Iceland to calm down but he eventually got his breath back. "Yeah... It's just... Can you imagine the look on Norway's face when he finds out! Oh my god! He's probably going to give birth to a moose!" He said, wiping away a tear from the corner of his eye.

He was absolutly right, and when Hong Kong realized this, he too started to laugh. At first it was small cackles of laughter but then turned into to full blown fits of giggles. "No no no, China's face! He's gonna... He's gonna have like, a dragon when he finds out!"

Sardinia glanced amusingly between the two nations who were currently laughing uncontrollably. "You two have fun with that..." She said trailing off when there was a sudden knock on the door at the enterance.

The two young newlyweds fell silent at the sound. They both had a sneaking suscpicion on whom it may be knocking at the door but niether of them dared to voice it out loud. The three of them glanced between eachother untill Hong Kong finally spoke up. "Shouldn't you like, answer that?"

Sardinia looked over to the door, where the impatiant knocks were coming from and shrugged her sholders, patting the pockets of her long black skirt for a packet of cigarettes. "I should but... it would be more interesting if one of you opened it, no?"

"How so?" Hong kong asked, raising one slightly bushy eyebrow at the Mediterranean island.

She thought for a moment, fiddling with the lighter that appeared in her other hand. "Think of it this way, it's not _my _family that is going to fly off the goat, éi?"

"Okay, you have a point there." Hong kong said finally, giving in and walking over to the door to open it and sharing a knowing look with Iceland in the process. He placed a nervous hand on the handle of the door, twisting it around and slowly opening it. The whole notion brought a tense atmosphere and made everyone slightly on edge. Except Sardinia, who was already preparing the bar and pouring the contents of a sucpicious looking bottle into several shot glasses. All of which were for her alone.

On the otherside of the door however, was a completly different story.

_To be continued!_

* * *

><p><em>Tranlsations~<em>

_éi - yes (Sardinian)_

_fràde's** - **brothers (Sardinian)_

**Also, I don't know if Hong Kong has an official human name yet so I decided to use Kirkland-Wang as a surname. I saw it in another fanfic and it seemed to look pretty good so yeah.**_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I feel a little bad for making you all wait a little long for this one.. but I had to make sure it was up to scratch. This chap is a bit of a filler and I promise things will start moving in the next! Um, I'm pretty proud of this chapter and so far it's been my favourite to write. I like going into the characters mind and describing complex emotions... yeah that sounded more normal in my head XD Anyway, blame my English teacher for getting me in the mood to write. Enjoy! Translations at the bottom.**

**I am a female, therefore, not Hidekaz Himaruya, therefore, not owning Hetalia. However, I do own my OC Sardinia. (to be honest I don't like it when people put OC's into stores but I felt as if it was really necessary to have her type of personality in here).**

* * *

><p>The way Hong Kong looked at it, one of two things could be on the other side of that door. One of which could be a furious China, followed by the rest of his family. What would he say to them? How would he explain their situation? China would not be impressed, then again, he rarely is, Hong Kong could clearly picture in his mind China's dissaproving expression; his mouth set in a firm line and his brow furrowed. He knew that face all to well. South Korea and Thailand will see it as an excuse to party, turning the whole thing into a elaborate celebration of craziness, which wasn't always a bad thing. Taiwan wouldn't be happy that she wasn't invited to the ceremony, her sisterly side kicking in, even though it wasn't much of one. She hated to miss things like that. Hong Kong could still remember how excited she had been when he told her about her and Iceland.<p>

Or... Norway and the rest of Iceland's Nordic family could be there... Including Sealand because he just randomly shows up from time to time, no explaination needed. That's just how he rolls. In all honesty Hong Kong doesn't mind Norway. He isn't loud, like other certain countires and is well mannered. If it wasn't for the fact that he and Iceland were, well, married and such, they probably would've gotten along quite well. Even Iceland agrees, seeing similarities between the two from time to time. Except Hong kong can't see faeries and isn't over-protective and most likley on the verge of being a sociopath...

He opened the door, expecting the worst like a gigantic fire-breathing dragon or an army of trolls but was instead greeted by a wide maniac grin smiling down on him, followed by a loud and excited accented voice. "Hej! Long time no see!"

Hong kong was a little surprised to see Denmark at the door- by himself. He was partly familiar with the older nation and wondered if this was better or worse than of what, or who, he originally thought was going to be standing there. "Uh, hey there. Wasn't expecting you..."

Denmark let himself in, walking past Hong kong and soon made his was to the bar, of course, where Iceland and Sardinia were standing. "Lemme guess, you were expecting Norge or China or somthing equally scary?"

"Something like that..." Iceland muttered, crossing his arms being joined by Hong kong after her closed the door.

Denmark walked behind the bar, grabbing a bottle of Ichnussa. "No, no, make yourself at home," Sardinia said sarcastically, rolling her eyes before she notice the beverage that was taken. "Hey! Don't drink all my Ichnussa you bastard!" She said, placing her hands on her hips.

Denmark looked from the bottle, to Sardinia then back to the bottle. "Beer is beer and I like beer so... you see what I'm getting at?"

"Yeah but... that's _my_ beer! Do you have any idea how much it _costs _to import that here? Oh what's the point... You owe me." Sardinia said, throwing her hands up, giving up on reasoning with the maniac Dane.

Denmark took a sip of it and after a moment, grimced down at the bottle. "This stuff tastes like ass! How do you even drink this?" Denmark, as usual, was oblivious to the angry reaction he provoked in Sardinia. It wasn't the first time he had pissed her off, as many occurances in the past that included Viking raids of her island and such were the leading cause. However, in his defence, she is very hot-headed.

_"Ghíte?"_

Before Sardinia could outwardly express her rage right at that moment, Iceland stepped in and diverted both nations attention to him, breaking up what could've resulted in Sardinia's steel-capped boots making good friends with Denmark's vital regions in a very painful way. "What are you doing here anyway? And where is everyone else?"

"Oh yeah! I came to warn you of the shitstorm of people coming this way. Oh, and I kinda lost Norge at the m&m shop." With that, Denmark turned back to Sardinia, who had not quite calmed down yet after her national beer was insulted along with her pride, directing his question at her. "You got enough booze to supply for this shindig?"

"If you would stop drinking my 'ass' beer then I might." She snapped back, glaring at the tall blonde nation with her hands firmly planted on her hips. Denmark just laughed it off shaking his head, causing his wayward hair to shake along with it.

"Wait..." Iceland said, interupting their banter, drawing attention to a slightly more important topic than 'ass beer', even as interesting as it sounds. "How the _hell _did you manage to lose Norway?" Iceland knows his brother very well, and he knows that he isn't stupid enough to get lost at a candy shop. There must be an alternative motive. Either that or Denmark is just rubbing off on Norway.

"Wouldn't it be the other way around?" Said Hong Kong, voiceing his thoughts out loud, sharing the same thought with Iceland who nodded in agreement. Getting left behind in a candy shop, or any shop for that matter, sounded like somthing that would happen on Denmark's account, not the other way round.

Denmark just shrugged his shoulders, thinking back to when Norway and himself got here, then Norway wanting to go in there. "Who knows. One minute he was next to me, the next, he wasn't. Simple as that." He nonchalantly ran a hand through his tousled golden hair and took another sip of the tipid drink that was starting to taste less like ass now that he got used to it. He wouldn't admit it out loud but the drink in itself wasn't all bad, it's just that some of Sardinia's other national foods don't exactly sound or look 'appetizing'. Take cheese with maggots in it for example... Mmm, delicious.

"Hold up a sec, when you said 'shitstorm of people', what exactly did you meen by that?" Hong kong inquired, not really understanding if Denmark was simply exaggerating or if he meant it literally. Under most circumstances, Denmark usually bragged a little to breathe a bit of life into a normally dead story. It's what makes him a great storyteller, his words acting as a key to a whole nother world of fantasy, carried out by his smooth voice.

"Let's see..." Denmark said, even though it was more like him thinking aloud. One would normally recommend him not to think incase he hurts himself but in actual fact, he isn't as thick as he let's on. "Who was coming..." He started to count on his fingers, tapping away at the long, pale digits but soon gave up as it was clear he didn't even have enough fingers to count them all on. So he just simply stated with a wide grin, "Everyone."

"Everyone?" Iceland asked, curious as to know who 'everyone' was. Did Denmark really mean everyone or was he merely exaggerating again? Why would every nation that attended the meeting show up? These thoughts curculated Iceland's mind, he was oblivious to that fact that a wedding equals a party, and a party is somthing you can crash (also a wicked excuse to get drunk). Therefore, much fun to be had. As long as certain frenchmen don't lose their garments.

"Everyone..." Hong kong breathed, saying it as if it confirmed Ice's question. Every nation, country, micronation and island that he could think of, showing up at a time like this at a place like this (not that it wasn't well kept or anything, infact, Sardinia's chapel was beautifully decorated and quite roomy). The thought seemed unrealistic, even though it was possible, as large parties among the cohort of countries and nations were quite frequent. But for a wedding? The last offcial wedding had been between Austria and Hungary, but that was was quite a while ago. Nations don't often get married 'traditionally' or in the human way. Most of them, take Denmark and Norway or Spain and Romano for example, just form strong and unbreakable relationships, which is almost like a marrige in itself, even if not in the traditional sense.

"Well... maybe not exactly everyone," Denmark said, shifting his weight from foot to foot and tipping his head to the side in thought. If he remembered correctly back to the meeting, no one besides himself and the rest of the Nordics and China and his family took much notice into Icelands and Hong Kong's dissapearance. It didn't stop America from chatting away about nothing or the flow of insults between France and England. But, if it wasn't for Sardinia sending a quick message out to everyone at the meeting about a party at her place, then no one would even bother showing up. "Wait..." Denmark said and turned to Iceland, suddenly remembering somthing while reminsing the meeting. "You should know better than to leave a world meeting! What if somthing important and life changing happend? Hm? That goes for you too, Hong kong." Denmark's parental and mature side was rare, but it was there.

Hong kong was suddenly reminded of China, from the way Denmark spoke. He felt a small twinge of guilt for not telling China of his where abouts. Surley he would be worried... then again he was always worried about Hong Kong. It was as if China still felt as if he needed to protect and look after him like he did before Hong kong lived with England, even though he could look after himself just fine. Maybe this would do the trick. Hong kong hoped that through his desicions that he made based on what he wanted and needed, China would be able to see that he is mature and capable of taking care of himself. But with saying that, he could also understand why China is a little over-protective of him, just like Norway is with Iceland. All China and Norway want is for their little brothers to be happy and safe.

Iceland thought for a moment, reviewing his best options in some kind of come back or response. "Well, did somthing important and life changing happen while we were gone? Hm?" He mimicked Denmarks voice a little at the end, adding emphesis on his statement.

"No.. It was pretty boring." Denmark said, losing an agument that was already won. All world meetings are the same. There's a group of people acting silly, a group who actually wants to acomplish somthing and the rest are just kicking back, or in Australia and New Zealands case, playing poker with Monaco. These meetings, however, are not all fun and games one hundred percent of the time. Topics to get discussed seriously and opinions are shared. Even if it takes a good solid 10 minutes of Germany yelling at everyone to shut up for this to happen. "You guys had the right thought, sneaking off, but why did you come here? Did someone get married?"

Ice, Hong Kong and Sardinia, who was curiosly watching with a beer in hand, all mentally face-palmed at the same time. It was almost audible. Even though Denmark did have streaks of intelligence buried within his brain, he wasn't exactly good at picking up little hints to lead him to the big picture. He hadn't quite put the peices together in his brain: the fact that both Hong kong and Iceland, who were in a serious relationship for a while, left the meeting to sneak off to Las Vegas, a city that was infamous for a number of things. Also that both young nations were dressed up, wearing rings and just happend to be in a chapel standing with a certified celebrant. Some people just don't pick up on things like this.

Sardinia, who was enjoying the show all to much, let out a chuckle behind her bottle as she brought it up to her lips. Watching how people that were much different than her interaccted was very amusing, and her blunt personality only added to the fun. "They got married, you idiot." She said, cracking a sly smile and nodded to Iceland and Hong Kong. "By none other than yours truley."

A deadly hush filled the room as Sardinia's words slowly sinked in to Denmark, his mind absorbing them like a sponge. He wasn't as uptight and over-protective as Norway was, but he was concerned for Iceland's future and cared about him, just as the other Nordics were. They were all like brothers, right from the start. They all grew up together. Even during the times where grusome wars were faught between Denmark and Sweden, they still cared for each other like a brother would, even if they didn't exactly show it at times. They were like a happy family, even if it didn't always feel that way. And maybe, just maybe, the reason that Denmark and Norway, especially Norway, were a little over-protective towards Iceland was because compared to them he was relitivly young. Could it be that they were worried that when Iceland started dating Hong Kong, he would forget about his family and grow distant from them? Well, they couldn't of been more wrong. As corny as it sounds, Iceland really did love Hong kong with all his heart and was willing to spend the rest of his life with him, but that didn't meen that he wanted to completly abandon his family. Iceland knows deep down, and he will probably never admit it aloud, that one day when he is much, much older, he will miss Norway pestering him to call him 'dear brother'. Realization hit Denmark over the head like a tower of falling bricks. All he wanted was for Iceland to be happy. If Hong kong made Iceland happy, then they can marry a miilion times if they want. In Denmark's perspective, if his family is content, so is he.

Iceland was anticipating Denmark's reaction. He didn't no what to expect, as the older nation was quite unpredictable, always managing to surprise others with his actions and 'levals of stupidity', according to Norway. Would he be angry? Happy? There was just no way of telling at this moment, as his handsome face had deep thought written all over it. Iceland watched, almost in amusment, as his expressionless face suddenly burst to life again, his features uplifting into a marvelous 100 watt smile. He extended his arms, engulfing Iceland in a gripping hug to show his delight, and ruffled his silver locks like he used to when Ice was just a small child. "Tillykke!" He said excitedly, accedently slipping into his native tounge, forgetting his other language for the moment.

Iceland wasn't one to give in to hugs, depending on who it was from of course, but this time was the exception. He stood there for a split second, not quite knowing how to react to the sudden excited out burst but soon enough found himself returning the gesture a light smile gracing his pale lips. "Þakka þér."

Denmark stepped out of the embrace and turned to Hong kong, attempting to star him down with his overwhelmingly vivid azure eyes meeting with his own pure chocolate brown eyes. Hong kong shrunk back a bit under his scrutinizing gaze before realizing Denmarks silent peels of laughter. He chuckled aloud and slung an arm around his shoulder, bringing him closer. "Nah, your alright Hong kong. I like you. You better treat him like the princess he is, 'kay? Welcome to the family."

_'Welcome to the family...' _The words echoed through his head and he couldn't help but smile his rare dazziling smile. He felt accepted, like he belonged. Never before had a member of Ice's family been so openly expressive towards him, and it was truly a great feeling to behold. He brushed his bangs to the side and looked up at Denmark, who was a good few inches taller than he was. "I'll be sure to do that." He said with a grin, ingnoring Iceland's complaints of being called a 'princess'. We all know it's true.

Sardinia watched the outward display of emotion, being reminded of what a loving family looks like. She drummed her fingers on the bottle she held in her hands, trying to remember the last time she hugged one of her brothers or hung out with Tunisia. She thought that in 1861, when she became unified with her brothers, that they would be close again like they were when Grandpa Rome adopted her. It didn't feel that way... they had grown apart. She began to forget what being part of a close family felt like, even though family was one of the most important aspects in her culture. Now days, she rarely see's Spain, who was like a father figure. Even if they were close to the same age. She was _a lot _older than she dared to admit. She was reminded of Tunisia, the two of them used to fight like cats and dogs back in the days of Carthage. Now, they were very close and only get into arguments on occasion, most of the time over soccer or somthing trivial like that. _It's funny how people change... _She thought to herself. Luckily, a soft tapping on the door distracted her from watching the scene play out before her, as she was growing bored of all this family love and affection. "I hate to break up your little... private party going on right now but I think there's someone at the door, and I have a pretty good idea who it is. Denmark, go answer it will you?"

"Huh? Why me?" Denmark whined a little, not really grasping what she was getting at. Why would he answer the door of someone else's place? Seemed kind of silly...

"Because, it's probably your beloved Norvegia or somthing. So go sweep him off his feet or whatever it is you do. I don't know." She said, useing her hands to gesture towards the door. She had a very strong inkling that tonight was going to be fun. Oh yes, very fun indeed.

"Do I get more of your beer?" Denmark asked, his voice becoming hopefull. He was starting to enjoy Ichnussa. Of course it wasn't the best he had ever had, but it will have to suffice for the night.

"Sure."

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Hej - hello (Danish)**

**Ichnussa - A traditional Sardinia beer. It's pretty good.**

**Ghíte - what (Sardinian)**

**The cheese with maggots that is mentioned is called Casu Marzu, and it really does have live maggots in it. I've had it before... but without the maggots. Ew. My culture is so weird I swear...**

**Tillykke - Congratulations (Danish)**

**Þakka þér - Thank you (Icelandic)**

**Norvegia - Norway (Italian)**

**Also, a million thanks to those who favourite/review/alert this story, it's what keeps me going :D**

Oh, and I have a 'letters to Sardinia' going on... it would be awesome if you could send in a letter :3 


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel bad for making you all wait so long for this short chapter . It's better than nothing though! There's probably going to be one more chapter after this, or possably two, depending if I can wrap the story up.**

**BUT**

**I am writing a prequel on how they met WHICH MEANS a lot of fluff and drama and angst! Woo!**

**Enjoy this lame chapter~ [you all know by now that I do not own hetalia! lazy author is lazy]**

* * *

><p>Denmark trotted over to the door, feeling a little excited to see his Norway again. He hoped that he wouldn't be to pissed off for leaving him at the m&amp;m shop, but it wasn't entierly his fault! The two of them, after each recieving a very persuasive text from Sadinia informing them of the party, had mad their way down to the address given for the party. Denmark was hopeing that there would be free drinks at the party, as well as Ice being there, of course. Norway was certain that Iceland would be there and most probably Hong Kong too. Also a party every once in a while doesn't hurt anybody. But what Denmark didn't know, infact no body else knew, was that he recieved a slightly different messeage to what the others got.<p>

Denmark swung the door open, meeting Norway's flat expression with a beaming smile. "Hey there Nor! Found your way back I see?" He said, with a hint of sarcasm towards the end, trying to add a bit of humor onto the situation as always.

Norway rolled his eyes and leant up on the tips of his toes to place small kiss on the tall blondes cheek. "I was never lost in the first place." He said. Of course he didn't get lost. Nope. That's not how he rolls.

"Okay... then what were you doing?" Denmark asked in an interested tone. The two of them walked inside the chapel, Denmark wearing his usual bright face and Norway typically hiding his emotions with a mask of boredom. It was face that Denmark had grown accustomed to. Norway looked around the interior of the chapel, taking in the happy atmosphere that lingered all around him. Denmark had his jubilent exposition, which seemed to radiate all around him and bounce off the walls, shining a posative light on everything it touched. Even Iceland, who has a generally cold exterior, had a certain glint in his eye that left made his amethyst eyes twinkle with happiness. The same went for Hong Kong, his usual hard-to-read expression had taken on a softer tone, a small smile, that wasn't sarcastic for once, graced his lips. As for Sardinia, well, she was already drunk and on the verge of calling Tunisia and saying somthing she would most likley regret the next morning.

Yep.

It was obvious to Norway that a wedding had occured here in the unsuspecting chapel. Actually it wasn't, because who the hell can come up with that assumption from all that? Norway was no Sherlock Holmes. He simply already knew that Iceland and Hong Kong got married. How? Well, during the time when Sardinia was sneakly informing literally the whole world of the marrige, she sent a specific text to Norway that said the following:

_'Norvegia, good news, your brother got married to HK. See you at the after-party. Bring booze or you can't come.' _ The last bit was obviously a lie.

When he found out, Norway wasn't angry in the least. Why would he be? Sure, it was rare for nations to wed in the traditional sense, but they weren't hurting anybody. He knew that one day it would happen. As an older brother, it was Norway's responsability to take care of Iceland, when he was younger that is. As Iceland got older, Norway realised just how similar the two of them were. Iceland didn't want to be constantly babysat by someone else, nor did he like to bee seen as someone who can't fend for himself, just like Norway. All in all, he was just glad that Iceland found somebody and was happy. That's all that really matters.

"Well..." Norway began to say, finally answering Denmarks question. He glanced at his brother, who was patiently waiting for an answer, and motioned towards the bag he was holding. "Buying a wedding gift of course."

"Wait, you already knew?" Iceland said, stepping out infron of Norway. The whole room's attention was directed at him, waiting for his response. Iceland was puzzled and also slightly flattered that his brother would go out of his way to get him a gift. "Why didn't you come sooner?"

Norway let out a 'tsk' and shook his head. "You make it sound like I would be furious with you, which I'm not." He reached forward and ruffled Iceland's soft silver hair, a gesture that always bugged Iceland, but this time he welcomed it.

Norway's words reminded Hong Kong of somthing. _China... _He thought. "If anyone's going to be furious, it'll be China." Hong kong said, jumping into the conversation. He would probably come bursting in any minute now, followed by the rest of his 'family'. A small voice in the back of Hong Kong's mind said _'maybe he'll be okay with this...'. _Hong Kong thought of how England would take it, probably a lot better than the former.

"Which reminds me," Norway said, pulling Hong Kong out of his train of thought, "I saw China, I think he's on his way here with the others."

"Great." Hong kong didn't exactly what this ment for him. His unpredictitable family, especially China, were alway managed to find new ways to get on his nerves. Maybe he was just over-thinking it. He loved his family, he really did, even if he didn't show very often.

"Here." Norway said, once again bringing Hong Kong back to reality. He handed the small bag he had to Iceland, offering for him to take it. Iceland looked at it skeptically for a moment before giving in out of curiosity.

"What is it?" He said, peeking inside the bag, although he couldn't see anything that gave away it's contents.

"Open it and you will find out."

Iceland opend the bag and pulled out what appeared to be a long rectangular box. He looked at the bocks more carfully and almost laughed when he realised what it was. A box of liqourice. Perfect!

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Were you guys expecting something else to be in that rectangular shaped box? XD ahahaha<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Well then... that was a long year to wait! I do apologize for not finishing the chapter sooner but I honestly lost the drive to finish it because I'm not into Hetalia as much any more. That being said I am excited for season 5, and I guess I finished this in celebration! So, yeah, here you go, the final chapter in my first Hetalia fic with chapters... At least I didn't give up on it completely!**

* * *

><p>Why didn't you tell me?"<p>

Disappointment ran thick through China's words, as he stood in the door way of the chapel, talking directly to Hong Kong. He spoke softly but with a stern edge, just like a parent would to a child who did something they knew they shouldn't of. China's delicate features were turned into a small frown, his chocolate-brown eyes casting a hollow look right into Hong Kong's own big, dark brown orbs. That look of utter disappointment was worse than he could imagine. As a child, he was always trying to get China's approval and attention, but had learned a long time ago that he didn't need it; he didn't have to prove anything to anyone. Even as the years went past, it still hurt Hong Kong to see his elder, his 'big brother' look down on him in such a way. As if he was a disobedient child in need of stern discipline.

China didn't even seem mad. He looked slightly disappointed tired and for the first time in over a hundred years, he looked old. Not the type of old that the elderly have, with weathered skin and grey receding hair. The type of old as in they've seen to much for their time and know the difference between right and wrong. They type of old that carries centuries of wisdom and knowledge. Both of which China liked to think he had, and gave him a sense of superiority.

Hong Kong really did not know how to reply to that. He couldn't just simply say to him 'Because I knew you'd stop me' or 'Just to see the look on your face when I eventually did'. No. He knew that whatever he said next would be turned againgst him, just like it always was with the older nation. It was as if everything he did was never quite good enough in his eyes. Hong Kong could always do better. He was still treated like a child after all these years.

When China said 'Why didn't you tell me?', Hong Kong could hear the underlying message within his words. Why did you do this? That was what China meant he just didn't say it. How was he supposed to answer that? 'I didn't tell you because you were going to freak out' doesn't exactly pass for a good answer. It wasn't like anything bad could go wrong, so Hong Kong took what he got and made the most of this situation.

"Did I really need a reason to? It's not like it would've changed anything." Hong Kong didn't even think twice about just letting the words pour out of his mouth. The audible tension in the room had simmered down. What he had said was true though. If he had told him of his intentions to get married, there was nothing within China's power to stop him, or anyone else's for that matter.

Now it seemed as if China was at a loss for words. There was truth in Hong Kong's words. He never really did have any intentions of preventing the inevitable. He let out a long sigh, shrugging his shoulders. Like any parental figure understood to well, it wasn't easy coming to terms with the fact that someone wasn't a child any more but it wasn't impossible either.

"You're…" China began to say, "You're right. I'm… proud of you." He spoke the truth. A truth that meant more to him than it did to Hong Kong. China thought for a moment, what do I do now? He wasn't one for awkward hugs, and neither was Hong Kong, so he settled for a soft smile.

"Well then… that was touching," Denmark said, interrupting the special moment with a lop-sided grin and sarcastic slow clapping. "Anyone care for a drink?" He said, clasping his hands together and holding up a bottle of vintage wine, the soft lights of the Chapel shimmering through the red liquid.

"I thought you'd never ask." Iceland muttered, grabbing the bottle out of Denmark's hand and taking a swig of the delicious red liquid.

"Easy there, champ. You want to remember this night, don't you?" Denmark said as he watched Iceland easily down beverage.

"How could I forget?" He said with a smirk. He tossed the bottle back to Denmark, who caught it just in time, the bottle fumbling in his hands. Iceland shrugged and left to join Hong Kong. Denmark turned to Norway, who looked proudly at his brother and his drinking skills.

"Remember when we were their age?" Denmark said, wrapping his arm around his shorter lover.

Norway cocked his head slightly, and squinted as he thought back. "Well, I remember you complaining about the cold, getting into arguments with Sweden and thinking that sheep's wool was the most amazing thing ever. Also beer. I remember beer."

"Ah, young love. Isn't it just wonderful?" Denmark replied, ignoring what Norway had said.

"It's all fun and games until someone finds a grey hair, isn't it?" Norway said with a small, devilish grin.

"It was just one hair! And it was just very, very, very light blonde!" The Dane exclaimed in a whining manner, crossing his arms in a huff.

As the night went on, so did the party. Hong Kong had managed to escape Korea's clutches and was making his way through a sea of well wishers. Taiwan had managed to get herself drunk, and was one of those people who became extremely friendly when tipsy, her arm wrapped around whichever person was closest. By the end of the night she was snuggled up to Korea, who had fallen asleep in a seemingly uncomfortable position; legs propped up on a couch with his body on the ground. By this time the other guests had either gone home with someone or were sprawled out on the floor something. As for Hong Kong and Iceland, they managed to sneak out and were standing out the front. The air was cold and fresh, causing their breathe to appear in little puffs of smoke around them. The music from inside was still blaring, but from where they were it was a pleasant muffled background noise.

They stood in a comfortable silence for a minute or so, as they usually did, until Iceland turned to Hong Kong and spoke up. "Did we just get _married_?" His voice was a rough, bewildered whisper, rasped from talking and drinking.

"Yes. Yes we did." Hong Kong answered, a shy smile in his voice. He stepped in closer and wrapped his arms around the others waist, pressing a soft kiss to Iceland's cool lips.

"Cool."

With that simple statement, they both knew that everything was going to be perfect. This wasn't a mistake. It was reckless and impulsive and exactly what they needed.

_The end._


End file.
